remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Non-Disney Villains' Defeats
A list of notable defeat and/or death scenes of major antagonists in Non-Disney media. Non-Disney Canon Villains *Nightmare King: Destroyed by Little Nemo and Sailor Moon *King Haggard: Falls to his death from his castle. *The Emperor of the Night: Destroyed by the Blue Fairy's magic. *The Cave's Voice: Starting to drop icicles and collapsing in an avalanche as Tillie narrowly escapes. In the Tom and Jerry version, the Ghost Train causes an avalanche. *Professor Screweyes: Devoured by the crows *Hexxus: Trapped in a tree by Crysta and Pips. *Waggs: *Boss: *Mac: *Baron Ruber: Tricked by Kayley and Garrett into stabbing the sword back into the stone from which it was pulled, causing the evil knight to disintegrate to his death *Griffin: Tricked by Devon and Cornwall in the up falls *Kent Mansley: Get tricked by Odd into abort the missile and arrested by General Rogard. *Steele: *The Nightmare Train: Derailed in snow bank. *The Ghost Train: Buried in snow thanks to Tillie, Tom and Jerry's trick. *Thrax: Killed by An acid pool. Don Bluth Villains *Jenner: Gets stabbed in the back by Sullivan, when he was about to kill Justin. *Dragon the Cat: Drugged by the rat's sleeping powder. *Spider: Get killed by The Great Owl. *Auntie Shrew: Gets knocked out cold by the moving block. *Sullivan: Dies from being wounded after he kills his ex-boss *Singe: Gets killed by Dirk the Daring *Warren T. Rat: Gets chased along with the cats down to the pier by the "Giant Mouse of Minsk" and into the water, picked up by a tramp steamer bound for Hong Kong that carries them away. *Mott Street Maulers: Get shipped away on the Hong Kong ship. *Digit: Gets shipped away on the Hong Kong ship with the cats. *Beetles: falls into the sewer lake and drowned *The Bullying Orphans: Unknown (more likely got scared away by Tiger when they tried to catch Fievel) Get left behind crying like a babies after Fievel discovered they lied to him in the remake. *Sharptooth (original): Drowns when a rock fell on him in the water. *Boneheads (Pachycephalosaurus): Runs away from the tar monster. *Carface Carruthers: Eaten by King Gator offscreen (first film), dragged into Hell by Red (second film) *Carface's Minions: Runs away by King Gator *Killer: Redeems and pushes Anne Marie to shore. *Hellhound: Gets shot by Annabelle. *Mordroc: Gets killed soon afterward by Dirk's sword. *Cat R. Waul: Gets reluctantly adopted by a passenger. *Street Dogs: Failed to eat Tiger. *Scorpion: Failed to kill Fievel Mousekewitz. *Hawk: Get Burned by Fireworks. *Cactus Cat Gang: Ends up landing into a mail bag and shipped to Idaho. *T.R Chula: Gets all tangled by his own web, and lands on Passenger. *One Eye: Gets all lands by a Passenger. *Frenchy: Gets all lands by a passenger. *Hunch: Chases after the Grand Duke with a flyswatter. *Grand Duke of Owls: Gets shrunk by the sun, then gets hunted down by Hunch for all his humiliations. *Owl Minions: Flys away when Chanticleer brings back the sun. *Frog Bouncers: Falls off the Ladder. *Max the Bodyguard: feeling despair when his Star flies away. *Pinky: feeling despair when his star flies away on the plane. *Murray: feeling despair when his star files away on the plane. *Grundel: Falls into a chasm, survives with a broken leg, and marries a female toad. *Berkeley Beetle: Gets bashed in the head, as Grundel fights Cornelius. *Mr. Mole and Ms. Fieldmouse: runs away from the avalanche of money and treasures. *Gnorga: Turns into a rose bush by Stanley's magic touch, and is sucked into a portal, and then labeled "Queen of Posies". *Ozzy and Strut: Being chased by Chomper's parents. *Drake: gets hit by Hubie and then crushed by his own tower. *Leopard Seal: Gets beat up by Rocko then Hubie kicked him off the submarine. *Killer Whales: Swims away when Rocko leads them away. *Ship Boats: failed to capture Rocko and Hubie. *Vultures: *Velociraptors: being washed away by the river. *Red: Gets sent back to Hell. *Dil and Ichy: being chased by an long-necked dinosaur Plesiosaurus, gets swung away by Dil. *Rasputin: Gets killed when his vial broke, sending the spirits after him. *Black Pegasus: Gets destroyed by Anastasia. *Gargoyles: Gets destroyed by Pooka. *Megalodon: Failed to Eat Littlefoot and his Friend's *Pterodactylus: Gets bit by one of her babies and loses Ducky *Plated Sharptooth: Drowns away on the sea *Chief McBrusque and Scuttlebutt: Falls into a River and Drowns *Mr. Grasping, Toplifty and O'bloat: Got scared off by Tiger *Belladonna: gets frozen to death by her heavenly cousin, Annabelle *Fire Imps: *Allosaurus And Meanest Sharptooth: Gets Hit By Rocks *Villianous 19 year old Martin Brisby: goes unconscious after he got hit in the head by the books then turned back to the "Redeemed" Martin Brisby *Snake: Blows away by Timmy *Killer the Bulldog: Failed to catch Timmy, Jenny, and Justin, Brutus and other rats *Hawk: Flies away by Cecil *Muriel & Floyd: Falls in the elevator, then it aquatic. *Dr. Valentine: *NIMH: Gets caught on Fire *Oble: Falls into a river, and is relaxed by being cooled off. *Ludmila: Realizes the potion turns her into a dragon, and falls with the crumbling tower below full of water. *Preed: Killed by Korso, by breaking his neck. *Joseph Korso: Reforms and wedges his rifle between the gap and breakers and closes its circuit for good, losing his own life in the process. *Drej: Destroyed and become Energy for the Titan. *Drej Queen: Gets destroyed by J.T.'s Solar Flare and the Titan, becoming the energy The Titan needed to start the process of birthing New Earth. *Madame Mousey: Got leashed by her owner. *Twitch: Gets chased by newspaper. *Bootlick and Slug: Gets chased by the dogs. *Manhattan Monster: *Pterano: got run away by the topsy. *Sierra & Rinkus: gets blown up and landed on the mountain. *Albertosaurus: slid on the log and falls down the cliff. *Liopleurodon: swims back to it's home. *Metallic Khaki Sharptooth: Falls off the cliff. *Gray Sharptooth and Orange-Brown Sharptooth: Both Falls off the Cliff. *Sarcosuchus: Gets Stomped by Sue, then humiliated in failing to catch Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike. *Utahraptors: run away by the rocks *Spinosaurus: gets stuck by the rocks *Baryonyx: falls off the cliff by a group of yellow-bellies (the Beipieosaurus). *Dogs: Runs away after Crazy Legs knocks the boxes over. Richard Rich Villains *'Rothbart:' As the Great Animal, he was killed and shot in the chest by Prince Derek during a battle along with his bow that Jean-Bob gave him and fell into Swan Lake causing an explosion. *'Bridget:' Now gets reformed after Rothbart's death and now attends Prince Derek and Princess Odette's wedding. *'Clavius:' At the last battle between him and Prince Derek, he was defeated, but during his last moment, he looks and the Orb destroyed and was killed with the volcano exploding, destroying his lair once and for all. *'Knuckles:' Nearly plunges down in the cliffs of Castle Mountain and falls to his death. *'Zelda:' During the final battle between her and Prince Derek, she was killed by the green fireball with the Forbidden Arts onto her own trap, completely destroying her in an explosion. *'Kralahome:' After his plot to kill King Mongkut was foiled by Anna and her partner, Sir Edward Ramsey, he gets arrested and was forced to clean up the elephant dung with Master Little, beating him up after his last tooth fell out. *'Master Little:' After Louis kicks food in the tree, he gets arrested and Kralahome kicks him in the mouth with his last tooth falling out for calling him a he then beats him up. *'Count Grisham:' During the finale that sees Polly escaping from a collapsing bridge, he plunges to a sticky end down a canyon to his death. *'Monty:' After Louie flies off to get away from him, his head got stuck in a lampshade by two squirrels, the Senator and Squirrel, his fate is unknown if either he got arrested, went to go find Louie, go back doing card games, or doing a different approach. *'Boyd:' After Louie flies straight upward when he reads the sign, "Dangerous Curves Ahead!," he ends up getting stuck in a tree branch after he crashed into a cliff's wall. Blue Sky Villains *Soto: Gets impaled by sharp icicles. (not seen) *Zeke: Gets his head stuck inside a cave. *Leny and Oscar: Flee away after the Soto's defeat. *Madame Gasket: Gets thrown into the melting furnace and dies. *Phineas T. Ratchet: Loses his updated parts and gets stuck in chains with his father. *Maelstrom and Cretaceous: Are crushed by a stone to their deaths. *Lone Gunslinger: Sings to the animals sarcastically and then is not seen more. *Jane Sour Kangaroo: Discovers that Horton was right about the grain and redeemed *Vlad Vladikoff (fate): swatted by a tree *Vlad Vladikoff: is happy to see that Jane Kangaroo and Horton become friends and reforms. *Rudy: Is pushed off a cliff by Momma, but survives and continues to do battle with Buck. *Guanlongs: Get stuck inside a hollow tree trunk and are pushed off a cliff by Manny. *Quetzalcoatlus: Flew into the lava. *Nigel: Gets blasted out of the smugglers' plane by Blu, then gets sucked into one of the propellers. He survives however, but loses most of his feathers and is later ridiculed for this by Mauro. In the sequel, Gabi drags him into the rainforest, but they are caught by Tulio and taken back to Rio to be observed. *Marcel, Tipa & Armando (The Smugglers) All get arrested and sent to jail. *Captain Gutt: Gets caught and presumably eaten alive by the Sirens. *Flynn: Released into the sea by a water jet. *Squint: Squished Flat by Ellie. *Gupta, Raz, Silas and Dobson: Thrown into the sea by various water jets. *Mandrake: Gets sucked inside a tree. *Dagda: Hit by his own arrow shot by Ronin and fall into the lake. *Gabi: Gets taken to Rio along with Nigel. *Big Boss: Gets eaten alive by a giant boa. *Felipe: Redeems himself and helps the Blue Spix Macaws defeat the loggers. *Charlie: Abandons Nigel and is later seen dancing at the birds' party, redeeming himself. *Red Baron: Defeated by Snoopy, but survives as Snoopy is celebrating his victory with Fifi and his siblings, causing him to furiously declare revenge on him. *Francine breaking up with Sid. *Shangri Llama: Refusing to help the herd twice and later becomes young again and possibly reforms or not. DreamWorks Animation Villains *Robot: Fields sad to go on Earth *Feathers McGraw: Get sent and imprisoned in the zoo *Preston: Was crushed into pieces *Termites: Z finds the dead bodies of the Ant Soldiers and Termite Soldiers. *Mandible: Gets killed by falling to his death on a root. *Rameses II: Gets swept away by the Red Sea being rearranged, & Got Left Behind Near the Ending. *Hotep and Huy : Gets crashed chair by Rameses II. *Tzekel Kan: Arrested by Cortes' men for trying to lead them to El Dorado, only to find it was blocked. *Hernán Cortés: Leaves with his men having not found El Dorado. *Mrs. Tweedy: Gets tricked by Ginger into cutting the rope, making her fall down and into the pie machine. She gets stuck. Then, she is defeated by her husband, who shuts the door on her. *Mr. Tweedy: Gets tricked by Chickens, he is defeated Mrs. Tweedy Shuts the door on her. *Lord Farquaad: Gets eaten alive by Dragon (1st film). Get burned by fire (4-D Film). *Colonel: Lets Spirit go and leaves with his men. *Fairy Godmother: Gets exploded by bubble *Lola: Watches the Grand opening *Foosas: Get chased off by Alex. *Victor Quartermaine: Chased off by an angry mob. *Vincent, Gladys Sharp, and Dwayne LaFontant: Get shaved by the Depelter Turbo, then Vincent is sent to the Rocky Mountains while Gladys and Dwayne get arrested. *The Toad: Gets his tongue stuck with Le Frog. *Spike and Whitey: Reform and become protagonists. *Prince Charming: Is crushed by Rapunzel's tower. *Rapunzel: Is hair lost by Rapunzel's tower. *Layton T. Montgomery: Gets sued. *Ken Bloome: Got dragged by Andy. *Tai Lung: Gets defeated and destroyed by Po after he lets go of his Wuxi Finger Hold, Tai Lung vanished into a golden wave of energy rippling across the landscape. *Piella Bakewell: Get eaten by the Crocodile *Makunga: Gets tricked by Alex into angering Nana. According to DVD Commentary, "brought back to New York in a kitty cage". *Shark: fall into the volcano and burn. *Gallaxhar: Gets killed by the explosion of his ship. *The Green Death: Gets killed By Hiccup and Toothless *Rumpelstiltskin: Gets caged. *Tighten: Gets defeated by Megamind, then arrested. *Wolf Boss: Disobeyed and wounded by Lord Shen. *Shen: While fighting Po, cuts the ropes holding the wreckage of his destroyed cannon and is crushed to death. *Humpty Dumpty: Reforms and becomes a protagonist after he fell off the bridge as a golden egg. *Jack and Jill: Went to the hospital after getting squashed by the Great Terror. *Chantel DuBois and her men: Get shipped in crates headed for Madagascar. *Pitch: Gets taken down by his own fear in death. *Abby the Greyhound: Elves carried little Sophie. *Turkeyfish: Gets killed by The Croods, primitive equivalent of chicken dinner. *Macawnivore: Reforms and becomes the Croods' new pet. *Bearowl: Reforms and becomes good. *The Crows: Gets attacked by Theo and hit by a bus (#1), Get out by Tito (#2), Gets standing down (Final #3). *Guy Gagne: Gets attacked by Kim-Ly. *King Tut: Reform and become protagonists. *Robespierre: Tased, Executed (after film). *Mrs. Grunion: Gets married to King Agammemon. *Drago Bludvist: Retreats into The Ocean with his Bewilderbeast. *Bewilderbeast: Retreats Into the Ocean After The Fight. *Dr. Octavius Brine: Gets turned into a cute little octopus by his disfiguring ray, used by Private, and gets stuck in a snow globe where he is admired by a little girl. *Kyle: Redeems himself and becomes Oh's friend. *Smek: Demoted by Kyle and becomes a DJ for the Boov. *Gorg Commander: Is given back the Gorg egg by Oh and revealing his true form as a sea star-like creature and spares Earth and is last seen with his children going to Oh's party. TV Villains *General Araneus: Ends up in his own trap. *Swiper: Stopped by Dora and her friends every mountain. Category:Lists